A New Boy
by FangFan22
Summary: At first there is no vampire but it gets there and trust me you will fall in love with it


-Hope you like my story about a vampire in a foreboding love!-

It was six o'clock in the morning when i woke up.I hate Monday mornings!I took a shower the hot water burned my skin but it felt good.I have always been the weird child no matter were i sisters are the normal kids, I'm just a outcast even in my own is no better.I don't do anything but go do my work and talk to my only McBlack is the total opposite,but sometimes opposites can attract, but no always like my ex-boyfriend vinny is the QB at Troy High.

When i got out of the shower my 2 little sister were gone, and my older sister dropped out so i am alone.(mom is sleeping, and dad died 4 years ago)So i got dressed in my normal black on black onsomble,brushed my brown hair,looked at my baby-blue eyes before putting on my dark eye-shadow And a lot of eyeliner i got my coffee and was out the door.I like to walk help save the Earth and i also need the time to think.I love to just walk and think about what could happen.

"Ashley, are you stuck in your own little world again?

"What do you want Vinny?"Yes my ex-ass hole-boyfriend.

"Nothing just like pissing you face is pretty funny!"Vinny laughed.

"In that case you can kiss my ass!"I said and walked away, but sadly he cought up.

"Not this time i have a girl friend."

"Oh how is that slut you dumped me for." I said stopping for a second.

"Sad soon, I'm dumping her today!"

"Your a dick you know that right?"

"Yes"was all i heard before i stormed off. Kayla was a stupid slut but she diserved better then vinny.

At my locker my BFF was waiting for had brown hair and brown eyes she never wore any makeup and hair up in a poinytail she wore a wihte shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey Ash have you heard that theirs a new student in the school?"

"NO. Is he cute?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?"

Six lockers to my right was the new was so much hotter in every way!He black on black onsomble was comsumed of a black nickelback shirt with black skinny black hair just covered his smoke black eyes.I could tell he was a out cast just like i noticed he was looking at me with the same tought swerling aroud his head as started to walk my way, before he could reach me i grabed my stuff and ran for first the way Zena keep asking me "why did you leave he was coming to say something to you?" I didn't answer her just keep thinking about i bumped into always the clumbsyie one.

"I am so sorry, i got distracted." I said trying to pick up the books i droped.

"It's OK i was looking at the paper i was not looking" A male voice said helpping me with my books. I looked up to see the most beautiful man i have ever see. we were both was not though.

"Hi, I'm Zena McBlack and this is my friend Ashley Sawyer,but she likes to be called Ash like the burned 's your name?"

"Oh...my name is Jake Jonson."He said still looking at me. I am good looking nice curves big bobbs, but he was looking into my eyes.

"What class do you have next?"Zena asked in a hopeful voice.

He stop to look down at the sheet he was holding"ELA ."

My face lit up that was my first class too, and the only seat leaft open was the seat next to me.

"Ash has that first too!"Zena said before i even opened my mouth.

"I can handle this Zena" i said patting Zena on the back and told jack to fallow me. this school is hard to find your classes on your first day.

"Is she always like that!"Jake said in a i-talked-to-her-for-five-seconds-and-i already-have-a-haddock tone to it.

"She gets less annoying i promise!Look at me i known her for seven years and do i look like i want to strangle her?" I asked being me.A smart mouth bitch.I didn't think he was going to answer but he said"yes you kinda do look like you want to strangle her!"

By now we were at front door. I took my seat and Jake went to to give her a pice of paper.

"Everyone" said"this is Jake Jonson" she pointed to Jake as she the girls stated to go goo goo eyes at him.

"Take your seat. The only open is next to ."All the girls sighed and i hide a smile in my favorite book Night World slid into the seat next to .Gardener was reading Spiret Bear but i was only paying attention to said that i had to help him to his next class which was Math Lab but i go to Music so i was would have to show him to his next class which we all had so i was OK with that.

Music went by so quick that i don't remeber what we played.I was to happy to see Jack again.

After i changed into our Troy High uniform for gym we meet in the gym, so i got see Jake.

We moved onto basketball it was girls VS. boys.I was suppose to be blocking Vinny, but my attention was on Jake who was sitting out today.

"Are you even trying Ashley or are you just going to sit there with googoo eyes over the new ass hole over their?" Vinny asked in a jelous tone.

"Why do you care?" I challenged

"No." With that he walked away so i think that's a yes.

After the gym teacher told us to go change back into our clothes Zena asked a million qustion about the nek guy while i spoke to him maby twice that day.

"Is he nice?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes."

"Is he smart?"

"Yes."

"Is yes all you can say?"

"Yes."

"Well than i have a question for you, tell me the "Zena turned to me.

"O........Kay."

"Do you Ashley V. Sawyer like Jake Jonson?" A smile spread across her face as she seen me blush.I never blush about any boy EVER!

"I'll take that as a yes then!"With that she walk to lunch and i went to language and my surprise Jake was a little ways ahead of me.

"Hey,Jake wate up!"

"Oh, hello ash."

"Thanks for using my nickname.I hate my full name."

"But it is so beautiful, just like you." The last part was a wisper so i had to listen closely.I stop to look at look embaresed.

"Was i sappose to hear that or preteand i din't?"

"Did you hear that?" he counted my question

"YES."

"Then you were!"He said smoothie opening class room door for me .

"Thank you."I saw Vinny talking to Kayla(slut) Baldwic. he was done talking, she ran out the room crying.

"Your welcome." I look at Jake and his smile made me smile.I never felt this way about anyone in my life.

We took our seats he sat next to me didn't like this so he sat next to me on the other side.

While Mrs. Carell talked about French and I were writting notes to each other.

_Hey do you want to hang out at lunch._

_Sure._

_I'll walk you to you not far from mine!_

_Sure.:)_

_I have something to ask you?_

_What is it Jake?:I_

_Do you want to hang out with me at my house today?_

_Like a date? _

_Sure.:)_

Does that mean we are going out?

Is that a yes?

Yes.

Than yes!

:)

:)

After me and my new boyfriend's conversation Vinny took the paper and did not look happy with it at all.I snached it back."That'snot yours!"

"Ashley what is this?"

"That is ash and my businesses, not yours."

"Ashley i was going to ask you back out today!"

"I wouldn't take you back any too late!"

"Are you su-"

"Yes i am"

"Is he bothering you because i can take care of hi-"

"You wont take care of anything goth guy!"

"What are you going to do about it prep boy?"

"Both of you stop it."I never had two guy fighting over me.I could barly get one to notice me.

"Is anything wrong?" asked noticing our conversation out of everyones in the class.

"NO." We all sad at the same time.

"Well Okay than." going on with her sentence.

Five min. later the bell for lunch rang me and Jake walked head and head to my was staring at us with surpised eyes, even Zena.

"Hey, Ash because we are now dating that we should share a locker?"

"Oh..um....... not we are boyfriend and girlfriend locker are we going to use?"

"Yours i don't have anything in mine would just be a waste of time!"

"You want to go get your stuff now or later?"

"This is it for today."He said showing me his blinder,folder,pencil,and agenda.

"Hey, do you what to start off with a picture of us in their?" I said grabbing my old fashion camera."It comes out right away." I promised.

"sure."

We took the picture and i took the magnet from my family picture,(I was in the back so it didn't matter to me.)and put it in the center of the locker.

"It looks awsome, with all your stuff." he pointed out. It did,my gothic guy will always be around!


End file.
